Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 7$ and $c = 1$. $9$ $d$ $^2 + 8$ $c$ $ - 8$
Solution: Substitute $7$ for ${d}$ and $1$ for ${c}$ $ = 9{(7)}^2 + 8{(1)} - 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(49) + 8{(1)} - 8 $ $ = 441 + 8 - 8 $ $ = 441$